Mercs
Ariel's Privateers: The band of pirates and close associates Ariel has lead since her escapades in the land of thousand islands. She holds there unswerving loyalty as comrades in arms, and ideals, far more than through her coin. The Privateer's are a mixed unit of magic heavy mercs and psionics who are capable of dealing with all scenarios barring the most dangerous of foes. Members:38 Ariel (Hatchling Royal Frill Dragon) Commander of Ariel's Privateers Navi (Staphra Warlord) - Ariel's personal body guard Yuki (Frost Pixie) - PPE battery The Rover (black galleon) Commander: Gibbs (Eandroth Rogue) Kronos (Temporal Raider) - Leader of boarding parties Drake (Lantor Hunter) - Recon and muscle Whyrm (Lantor Hunter) - Recon and muscle Personnel: 8 Lizardmen Pirates 2 Broodkil Pirates 2 Ogre Temporal Warriors 1 Stone Man Techno-Wizard The Pearl (black galleon) Commander: Alistair (Sowki Mage) second in Command of the Privateers Personnel: 8 Lizardmen Pirates 2 Broodkil Pirates 4 Stone Men RPA Pilots (Pilot Wild Weasel Samas) 1 Water Warlock 1 Air Warlock 1 Stone Man Techno Wizard -Weapons and Armor- Gun: K-4 Laser Pulse Rifle, or the KEP-Special Energy Pump Pistol inside the ships (both in Atlantis Book) the Broodkil use the WR-200 Rail Gun (Triax 1). Armor: Kittani Explor Armor (85MD) or Gurgoyle Body Armor for the Broodkil (150MD). ---- The Odd Balls The Oddballs Commander: Bill (6th level Mind Melter) Tactics/Intelligence: Luko (5th level Military Specialist) Specialist: Arula (5th level Amazon R.C.C.) Scout/Magic Detection: Mary (4th level Psi-Stalker) Scout/Magic Detection: Larry (4rd level Dog Boy, K-9 Bloodhound) Inflitration: Wally (4th level Psi-Ghost) Scout: Bob (4rd level CS Ranger) Magic Specialist: Hal (4th level Lord Magus) Magic Specialist: Alicia (4th level Star Elf Warlock (Fire)) Communications: Tony (5rd level Merc Soldier: Communications Expert) Heavy Support: Chak (4rd level Grackle Tooth Merc Soldier: Heavy Weapons) Beta Squad (Heavy Combat, Mobile Armor, Ranged Fire Support) 4 Headhunters (levels 3-6) 4 RPA Elite (levels 2-5) 2 Cyborgs (levels 2-4) 2 Snipers (levels 3-4) 6 Grunts (levels 2-4) 2 Juicers (levels 2-4) Echo Squad (Magic, Anti-Magic, Support) 3 Ley Line Walkers (levels 3-6) 2 Techno-Wizards (levels 3-4) 2 Psi-Slayers (levels 3-5) 1 Dog-Boy (level 3) 1 Shifters (level 4) 1 Burster (level 3) ---- The Late Shondegeld’s Apprentices Jopel Shondegeld was a prominent citizen of Tolkeen and skilled techno-wizard by trade. The war was not kind to Mr. Shondegeld and he died during the final siege. He did, however, leave behind his prized TW Flying Hover Yacht, which was used by his five apprentices to escape the Coalition’s wrath during the final siege. After the war the apprentices had no place to go back to and no place to call home. Eager for revenge Members: 5Members: 5 Jeffery Nevoc: lvl 5 TW, leader of the group Pinu Nevoc: lvl 2 TW, and Jeffery's younger sister James Bluewind: lvl 4 conjurer, eager to get revenge against the CS Bradely Liffton: lvl 3 TW, really shy kid that’s good at tinkering/mechanics Huzella: lvl 4 Weapon Mage, anarchist, very pretty DBee (PB: 22) with a powerful magic weapon Shondegeld’s Hover Yacht Main: 1250 M.D.C. Length: 100ft Crew Capacity: 70, lodging & beds for 40 Flying Speed: 150mph 1. Medium Range Missile Launcher: 8 tubes, voleys of 8, payload 8, requires one minute to reload TW Features 2. Modified Starfire Pulse Cannon Turret: 2d6x10MD, Range: 4500ft, Payload: 16 shots+50PPE per each additional shot, taken from generator, +1 to strike 3. TW Smoke Dispensors (5): magically emit either smoke(10PPE per 10min), or magical darkness(30PPE per 40min) Additional TW Features 1. Impervious to Energy: 100 PPE per 5 minutes (as per spell, cost: 800,000) 2. Protective Energy Field: 250MDC, 50PPE per 10 minutes 3. Shadow Cloaking System: 50PPE per 30minutes 4. Circle of Protection Superior: 20PPE per hour See coalition wars ch1 pg72 (TW Hover Yacht) and Rifts Underseas page 135 (sailing Schooner) ---- The Steel Hunters Mercenary Mechanized Platoon The Steel Hunters are a mercenary group from the east that was involved in the Free Quebec front. With the premature end of that war many mercenaries that were counting on the revenue from the war to pay off debts are now left feeling cheated. The Steel hunters is one such mercenary group that was working for the Quebec side. Many of the members of the group hold a grudge against the coalition and still want to get a piece of them. Members: 44 2 Cyborg Brothers (both lvl 6 Manhunter Red Type Cyborgs) 12 lvl 2 head hunters in gladius with jetpacks 6 lvl 3 Special Forces Soldiers in Flying Titian 2 lvl 3 Phaeton Juicer flying WI Assault Hover Bikes 6 lvl 1 Merc Soldier(Grunts) in Bushman 60mdc 12 lvl 2 Operators (mechanics and tank gunners/pilots) 4 lvl 1 cityrats (truck Drivers) 4 x GAW Modified Bradley APC 4 x Large Armored Trucks (mobile barracks) Note: This merc group will be joining the campangn at a later date, their current position is out east. ---- Ferros' Mercenaries Infantry Personnel *5 Cyborgs: 1 Imprimer, 1 Mining w/bionic jetpack, 1 Slasher, 2 Manhunter cyborgs (Mostly used for heavy weapon or hard targets) Armor: Standard for chassis except Mining upgraded LI-B2 infantry armor Weapons options: NE-200 Plasma cartridge machinegun, NE-800R missile assault system, CTT-P40 particle beam cannon, CTT-M20 missile rifle, WI-GL20 auto grenade launcher, NG-E12 heavy plasma ejector *6 Head hunters (All 3rd level; Veterans, used as commandos) Armor: NE-BA-40 Infantry body armor (100 MDC + features) Weapon: TX-17 assault rifle Items of note: Plenty of grenades *6 Human Soldiers (All 1st level, Grunt M.O.S.) *4 Coyle Soldiers (2nd level, Grunt M.O.S.) Armor: NG-A10 body armor w/ dino-hide poncho (total MDC: 85) Weapon: NE-600 pulse laser Items of note: NE-09SP survival pack, Gas mask and helmet *7 Human Soldiers (All 2nd level; 1 Communication, 2 EOD and 4 Transportation M.O.S.) *3 Elf Soldiers (All 2nd level; 2 Point men* & 1 Communication M.O.S.) Armor: Bushman EBA Weapon: NG-IP7 ion pulse rifle Items of note: Tool kit *Point man get grunt gear camouflaged Psychic Personnel ' (All 2nd level. Recon unit for the most part) *2 Psi-Ghosts *2 Zappers *1 Mind Melter ''Armor (All): NG-A8 Scout armor (50 MDC) Weapon (All): NE-350 thumper plasma smg '''Support Personnel *1 Operator (1st) *1 Body fixer (Elf, 2nd) *1 Cyber doc (3rd) *1 Trimadore mechanic (2nd) *1 Psi-druid (1st) Honorables